1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the wrapping an storage of hard surface floor coverings and, more particularly, is directed towards wrapping of hard surface floor covering rolls in such a way as to permit rack storage of the rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, hard surface floor covering, such as vinyl floor covering, are coiled in a roll about a tubular paper core that provided at its opposite ends with a cop. A connecting rod, which extends between the caps, is provided for holding the caps to the paper core. The purpose of the end caps and connecting rod is to hold the vinyl roll in tact and to prevent telescoping of the vinyl. In addition, since vinyl rolls generally are stored vertically on their ends, the end caps protect the vinyl edges. A vinyl roll is moved by tilting the roll on the edge of the cap and by wheeling the roll on the cap end. When a vinyl roll, which has a weight in the vicinity of 300 pounds, is moved in this manner, it has a tendency to tip. A need has arisen for improvements in hard surface floor covering rolls so that the rolls can be stored horizontally in storage racks.